Fireworks
by Clace4Ever11
Summary: Clary is desperate to get Jace to go to the Fourth of July fireworks display with her, and Jace reluctantly agrees. Everything goes perfect until Simon and Isabelle go missing, sparking a series of events that could change their life forever. I started this on the 4th and completely forgot about it untill now! Please read and review! It's my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone! Let me introduce myself. My name is Christie, and I live in New York! I love reading fanfics, so I decided to try writing them myself! Since this is my first fanfiction, I would enjoy some feedback! Don't worry about too mean! I always appreciate constructive criticism. Anyways, I'm gonna stop babbling. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. I'm simply...having fun with them. They all belong to Cassie Clare. On with the story...**

_**Fireworks**_

_**Clary's POV**_

"Come on Jace, It will be fun!" you say, looking up at him.

"No, Clary, I don't want to go see the fireworks," he said, his voice almost a whine.

"But you've never been to the fireworks! Mom and Luke are going on their honeymoon, the Lightwoods on vacation, and they're bringing Simon! It's just going to be us, and I want to do something fun."

"I have an idea of something else we could do that's fun," he said, smirking mischievously.

You feel the heat rise up in your cheeks, and you grin, "Cute," you say, "But I usually go to the fireworks with Simon, and he's going to be gone."

"I still can't believe Izzy convinced Maryse and Robert to let him go," Jace says, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, and I can't believe you've never been to the fireworks on the Fourth of July," you say, moving closer to him, "No one else will be there, and I don't want to go alone," you say, making your best pouty face.

He caves in, "Alright! Alright. I'll go with you, but only because I love you," he says, wrapping his arms around your waist, "And I don't think I can say no to you. Unless you're doing something stupid and reckless, and even then I'm just wasting my breath, because you'll do it anyway."

Both of you laugh, "Very true," you say looking up at him.

You both lean into each others faces, and you stand on your tippy-toes as Jace's mouth comes down on yours. At first it's very sweet, and gentle, and you enjoy his soft lips and the taste of him, but it soon becomes more fierce He pulls you closer, his arms around your waist, deepening the kiss. You feel his tongue at your bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, and you willingly comply. He slips his tongue inside your mouth, and you do the same. Soon your tongues are battling for dominance. You are about to run your fingers through his golden, curly hair, but you are interrupted when you hear, "Ahem."

Both of you turn to see who it was. It was Isabelle, wearing a baby blue blouse that complemented her fair complexion, and skinny jeans that were tucked into her favorite pair of hunting boots. Her long, dark hair flowed down her back in soft waves, _God, she's beautiful. Prettier then me, _you think.

"Get a room," she says grinning. You notice something's missing from her ensemble.

"No whip?" you say, gesturing towards her outfit.

She looks down, and lets out a groan, "Ugh. Yeah, dad's making me leave it at home since we're on 'vacation'," she says, "That we need to take a break from Shadowhunter business."

You sigh, nodding your head. Your remember Max for a second, and agree with Robert. They certainly do need time off from Shadowhunter business, to take their mind off everything.

"The job helps me get my mind off things," she smiles, "But I suspect Simon will be a good substitute."

You smile, "Where is Simon, anyway? Is he meeting you at the airport?"

She nods her head, "We offered to give him a ride, but he said he needed to pick up a surprise for me," she says smiling.

"Oh," you say, slightly disappointed that you didn't get to say good bye. He's been spending time with Isabelle so much, that we haven't had time to be together. But you can't really talk, all you've done is spend time with Jace since you got back from Idris, practically only separating to sleep.

Just then Alec, Maryse and Robert come through the doorway, all lugging bags behind them. Alec, who's carrying two, opens his mouth to speak, "Ya know, Iz, you could've helped us with the bags."

She rolls her eyes, and walks over to give you a hug, then Jace. She pulls back, and whispers to us, so only we can hear, "You guys are gonna be all alone fore two weeks, don't think I don't know what that means!" she says, winking, "I took the liberty of putting condoms in both of your nightstands. "

"My night stand at Luke's house?" you ask.

"Yep," she says.

"But how- never mind, I don't want to know."

"Anyways, I did that because I know both of your asses are so hot for each other, and you won't be able to resist when the opportunity arises!"

You feel the heat rushing to your cheeks. You look at Jace, who's grinning, "Love you too, Iz."

_**Jace's POV**_

Later, after more quick exchanges of hugs and good byes, they've left, leaving you and Clary all alone. You lean in for another kiss, but she puts a finger up to your lip, smiling. She turns around, and looks at the clock, which reads, _6:10pm, _"What do you want for dinner?" she says walking towards the phone, "Take out from Taki's?"

You smile at her, "Sure."

As Clary is ordering, she's turned away from you, so you admire the look from behind. She hangs up the phone, and turns around. She walks toward the coffee table, and picks up the car keys to Luke's truck. Jocelyn and Luke had left it with them, saying they'd pick up a rental in Jamaica. But they'd had to take them to the airport, and they're gonna have to pick them up when they get home, too. Which fine, he didn't mind."I'm going to pick up our food," she says.

During all the chaos these past few months, Clary had turned sixteen, and hadn't exactly had time to get her driver's license. When they got back from Idris, she'd begged Jocelyn to let go test for it. Jocelyn let her, and she passed. Now she takes every opportunity to drive she can get, so when she said she wanted to go pick up the food, he wasn't surprised. "Ok," he said, leaning forward, and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled, at him, and started walking towards the door, "Love you!" she called out over her shoulder.

"Love you, too."

About twenty minutes later, Clary returns holding bags of food, and walks into the kitchen. You follow her, and turn the corner just in time to see her setting the bags down on the table. You walk up from behind her, and wrap your arms around her lithe waist, kissing her on the cheek.

She laughs, and turns around. She plants a quick kiss on your lips, then starts unpacking the food. You see that she got your favorite, then smile.

During dinner you chat about various things, Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, the fireworks. She tells you how her favorite ones are the ones that explode, and drip back down while sparkling. You crack a joke about how, just two months ago, Simon wasn't even able to be in the sun, and now he's going to the Bahamas. She laughs, and picks up your plates and carries them to the sink. _I love it when she laughs, _you think to yourself. She finishes washing the dishes, and runs out the room. You follow her, curious.

You turn the corner in time to see her plop down on the couch. You run over and hop down on the couch, mimicking her. She giggles. _She looks so young right now, _you think, with her nose crinkled while she's laughing, red curls bouncing as she moves, green eyes shining brightly, _So beautiful._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, you say, 'Do you know how much I love you?"

She stops laughing and leans over to kiss you. You wrap your arms around her, and pull her over from the other side of the couch, closer to you. She slides her tongue into your mouth, and you put your fingers in her hair, playing with the curls. She reaches up and puts her arms around your neck, somehow pulling you **even **closer, further deepening the kiss.

She leans back on the couch, pulling you with her. You're on top of her, but lightly lifting yourself up, making sure not to crush her tiny body with your weight. Her fingers are on your back, lightly dancing around. The kiss has gotten hotter, more fierce. You're both acting like you're incapable of pulling apart, like you can't get enough of each other.

And let's face it, you can't.

She wraps her thin legs around your waist, pressing both of your hips together. She makes a little noise, a moan, into your mouth. You smile against her lips, and she wraps her legs around you tighter, grinding your hips against each other. This time, you can't help it. You let out a moan into her mouth, and she does the same. Unconsciously you start moving your hips back and forth. Clary catches the drift, and starts doing it with you. You soon develop a rhythm,_ back and forth, back and forth. _

You find yourself growing hard, very hard. Your mouths have unconnected from each others', and Clary is underneath you, making small little panting noises that are quickly driving you mad. Your mouths crash back together, and you begin to devour each other hungrily. Suddenly, she bites down on your bottom lip, hard. You moan into her mouth and feel her smile against your lips.

You can't take it anymore. You wrap your arms around her waist, and pick her up, with her legs still around you. _Nice one, Jace, _you think. She moves her mouth from yours and starts lightly kissing your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You start to walk down the hall to your room, finding it hard to concentrate on the single act of walking with her mouth on your neck. That's what she does to you. You feel her mouth hover over a single spot on your neck. Oh, hell. She found it.

She bites down on your sweet spot, making your knees tremble. You let out a slight groan as you pry her legs from around your waist, and sling them into your other arm. You're not sure how you did that, but you did. You're now carrying her much like how the groom holds a bride on their wedding day. He had to pass by a bridal boutique on the way to Taki's, so he often sees the model photos in the window of the shop.

Now that she can't quite reach your neck with her mouth you pick up the pace towards your room, very eager as to what _**might **_happen next.

_**Clary's POV**_

Jace sets you down on the bed gently, though you can see the lust and desire in his eyes. You crash your mouth against his, and you roll over on top of him, so you're straddling him. You lightly trace his abs with your finger through his shirt, feeling him shiver under your touch.

He then flips _**you **_over, and starts kissing your neck.

Once more, you flip him over. You whisper in his ear, "Time out."

You're laying on top of him trying to catch your breath, "Not tonight," you say with a smirk.

He smiles up at you, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear, "Ok."

You lean down and plant a soft kiss on his lips. You pull back, your faces close together, noses touching, "I love you. "

"I love you too."

You lean down to kiss him, your lips colliding. You roll over off of him, so you're both laying side by side. These kisses aren't fierce, or hot, but they're sweet, and gentle. Still the kinds of kisses that give you butterflies and leave you wanting more. You enjoy the softness of his lips, and the taste of him. You can't put your finger on what it is, but it's something completely and utterly Jace, and it's fantastic. You run your fingers through his soft hair, winding your fingers around the curls. Your bodies are pressed against each other and you can feel his heart beating.

You pull away from him, "Can I sleep in here tonight? With you? We haven't slept together, really, since...since Idris."

His face is nostalgic, remembering the memory, then he smiles, "Of course you can."

He leans in to kiss you again, but you put your finger up to his lip,"I'm going to go get some pajamas."

He smiles,"Ok,"

You walk down the hall towards your bag in the living room, when you pass Isabelle's room. You bite your lip, thinking about the big lingerie drawer in her dresser. You also think about what you have planned for tomorrow night. Yeah, you're gonna need some sexy lingerie.

You open the door to her room, quietly, trying not to make any noise. Soon, you find yourself rifling through a drawer with tons of bras, panties, and even...thongs? Yes, that piece of cloth is a thong.

You realize that Isabelle is a lot more..._blessed_ in some areas than you are. With that being said, you decide on a fiery red, lacy bra with adjustable straps and a matching panty. Perfect. And it matches your hair, which Jace loves. Double perfect.

After changing into your pajamas, you look down at yourself. You are wearing a green, stripeed tank top, with solid color _short _shorts with the same matching green. You turn and look into the mirror. It's brings out the color in your eyes.

You walk back to Jace's room to find him with his shirt off, on his bed, reading a book. He looks up at you, putting the book down. You raise your eyebrow at him.

"I hope you don't mind," he says with a smile, "I sleep shirtless."

You grin, and plop down on the bed, "I don't mind at all." You scoot up next to him on the bed, and he wraps his arms around you, squeezing your thigh, "Well don't you look cute in your pajamas."

You look at him, "You look good in you," you add airquotes, "pajamas, as well." He plants a quick kiss on your lips, and you turn the lamp off, leaving you both in the dark.

You chat for a while, but you soon feel yourself drifting off to sleep. You concentrate on the beating of his heart, and the warmth of him muscular arm around you. He gently strokes your hair, and kisses you on the top of your head. The last thing you remember is him whispering in your ear, "I love you Clary,"

You would have said it back, but you are way too far gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long A/N- Hey, everyone! Alright, so, I got some of your reviews about me writing in second person, and how it confused you. Thank you for telling me and not being mean about it, though. :) You see, the thing is, I play this little mystery app game. It's like the, "Choose Your Own Adventure" books, basically. It follows a storyline and you go from different characters' points of view and it says everything like, "You walk over to the dresser and pick up your hair brush, and you continue to brush your hair." I guess that's what I'm just familiar with, and I've seen other fanfics like that, too, so...yeah. I was just influenced by the wrong things. And The Worm In The Apple: I'm still gonna switch their points of view, because I think it's boring with just one person's point of view. CC switches POV, too. I think it's helpful to the reader to know what each character is thinking throughout the story. But I can compromise. I'll do Chapter 3 in either Jace or Clary's POV and Chapter 4 as the other's.**

Anyways, I'm sorry I confused some of you, and I will try my best to make this chapter better. :) And, since this is set after City of Glass and before Fallen Angels, I might get to the point in this story where Jace starts having bad dreams about Clary and take it from there with my own take on the story. But you never know. ;) But let me know if that's something that interests you or you would like to see.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters, blah blah blah.

Fireworks: Chapter 2

Jace's POV

I open my eyes to see the sun shining brightly in through his window. That's when I feel Clary's warm little body snuggled up against my arm. I look at her face. The expression isn't determined, or stressful, as it had often been since the first time I'd met her. It was soft, and peaceful. She then lets out a snore. I contain my laughter. It wasn't a loud snore, but it wasn't soft, either.

Apparently, it wasn't enough to wake me, and I thought that this was good.

It meant that one day, if/when we got married, I would have no trouble sleeping. I loved Clary with all my heart, and would happily marry her, anywhere, any day, anytime. Though I knew she loved me, I'm always afraid she'll realize that I don't deserve someone as wonderful as her, and leave me.

It was then that her eyelids fluttered open. She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes, "Hey," she said.

I plant a kiss on her soft, full lips, "Good morning," I say with a grin. She turns over on her back and looks up at the ceiling, her expression lost in thought.

"I had a dream about you last night," she says.

I rest my face in my hand, balancing my elbow on the pillow, "Oh yeah? What was it about?"

"It was terrible. It was like a nightmare. You were actually my brother, and I had gone on to date," she shudders, "'Sebastian'"

I wince at the thought, but smile, "Well, the good news is, it was only a dream. And I'm not your brother, so I can do this anytime I want," I wrap my arm all the way around her little waist, and pull her closer to me.

Her lips connect with mine, and they stay that way for a few minutes, though it might as well have been hours. Whenever they were together, the whole world seemed to slow down, and all that mattered was the two of them.

She pulls back, "Are you hungry? I can make a mean omelet, but don't ask for anything else. That's about all I can make."

You chuckle, "Sure." I brush her bangs out of her face, and kiss her on the forehead. With that, she smiles brightly at me, and hops out of bed, walking towards the kitchen.

Clary's POV

I stand over the stove as I flip the omelet over with a spatula, revealing a perfectly cooked side, grilled to perfection. I smile a satisfactory grin. I scrape Jace's omelet off the pan, and place it neatly on a plate. I decide to get fancy with it. I reach in the fridge, and pull a tiny leaf off a sprig of mint, and set it on top of the omelet.

I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and 'someone' kiss my neck.

"It smells good," Jace half-whispers in my ear.

I grab the plate in my hand and whip around, facing him, and smile, "Let's eat, then."

We sit down at the little table in the corner, eating our omelets.

Jace says to me between spoonfuls, "Mmm. This is really good, Clary."

I laugh, "Thank you."

After he finishes his omelet, he picks your plate up as well as his, and carries them over to the sink, where he scrubs them off. "Thank you," I say, grateful I don't have to do the dishes.

"You're welcome," he finishes up and walks over to me, "Are you ready to train?"

I groan, but nod. I quickly run upstairs, put on some workout clothes, and throw my hair up into a ponytail.

I walk down to the training room, to find Jace sitting on the balance beam, drinking water, "Let's get started," he says.

We stretch, and do simple warm-ups.

Then we get into flexibility. I ask him why this is important. He simply says that, in some situations, being flexible could be of use to a female shadowhunter.

I get suspicious of his true motives to want me to be flexible. I had always been skinny, and naturally flexible. I just roll my eyes and go down in my splits.

Jace's POV

I watch Clary go all the way down in both of her splits. Damn. How did I not know she was this flexible? I stand there, getting slightly hard as not-so-innocent things run through my mind as I think about her being flexible. I try to think about displeasing things. Magnus putting on eyeliner. Simon and Isabelle having sex. Luke naked. I shudder at that last one.

Now that my hard-on is gone, I find my voice again, "Okay. Impressive. I didn't know you we're so flexible."

She smiles at me flirtatiously, "Well, we haven't been in a lot of situations where you'd be able to find out."

I grin at her, "That's true." I had planned to say something sarcastic, or cocky, or both, but I decided to just move on.

"Alright let's get to strength." She nods her head. Go to the Flex-Arm-Hang, and we'll see how long you can hold yourself up."

"Okay," she says.

Clary was able to hold herself up for one minute and forty-seven seconds, and I was impressed. "Jace, my arms hurt," she says.

I laugh, "I'll bet."

"Can we quit training for day?"

I look at her. Her eyebrows are turned upward and drawn together, and her bottom lip sticks out in a pout. I can't say no to that face,

"Sure."

Her pouty face is quickly replaced with a smile, and she jumps up and throws her arms around me, saying numerous, "Thank you"s.

She looks at the clock on the wall. "Damn. It's 6:00. We should start getting ready to go to the fireworks."

I loved hearing Clary curse. "Okay. I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Me too," she says.

I watch her walk out of the room, an then jump in the shower myself.

About 45 minutes later, it's close to 7, and Clary comes strolling through the door. She looks incredible. She's wearing a flowy crop-top with the American Flag pattern on it, exposing her flat stomach, short jean shorts, and black heels.

She notices me staring in awe and grins, "How do I look?" She says, twirling around.

"Beautiful," I say wrapping my arms around her, "But, it's a little...revealing."

She steps back and frowns. She crosses her arms over her chest, "So?"

I struggle for words," I-I mean...you look beautiful, but...there will be...other guys there...looking at you..."

Just then she steps forward, and presses her mouth against yours, cug you off. She opens her mouth slightly, and you slip your tongue inside. She flicks her tongue along your bottom lip, sending tingling sensations down to your groin.

Just then, she pulls back, both of you gasping for breath, "I love you. No one else. And I have good news. I found a perfect, secluded area with a clear view of the fireworks. It will be just us."

I nod, smiling, "That's great."

She grabs her purse, and we walk out the door.

**A/N/ I'm so sorry I took so long! I started school, cheerleading, soccer, and honestly, I just COMPLETELY forgot about this. And I've decided to make the chapters shorter, so I can update more frequently, ok? :) Please review! It encourages me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N/ Hey guys! In reply to one of your reviews; I do type this on my phone, because it's faster, portable, and easier, so I'm sorry if there's a couple of typos. And, I'll have you know, I'm not a lazy writer; I work very hard on these stories. And, sure, if it's that important, I'll get a beta to spellcheck it. When I go over it, multiple times, I guess it's like my brain knows what it is supposed to say, so it doesn't recognize there's an error. But I mean, come on, it's hard to make a story seem classy and neat when you're writing smut and stuff in it. It's not like I'm publishing it, or friggin' handing it over to Simon and Schuster, it's just FanFiction, written by normal people, so it doesn't have to be perfect. I see people's Fanfics ALL THE TIME with absolutely terrible grammar. Okay, I said I appreciate constructive criticism, and I do, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna comment or rant about it. Just like you are (hopefully) not trying to be mean, neither am I. **

Okay, now that I've gotten that out, please enjoy the story in only Clary's point of view. The next chapter will be in only Jace's, and I want you guys to tell me if you like that method better, or just me switching points of view throughout the chapter.

WARNING: This chapter is very risqué in the smut department, if you know what I mean. If that's not your thing, you might not enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters.

Fireworks

Clary's POV

We arrive at the fireworks, and it is packed! Jace holds my hand as we navigate through the large crowd. I shout at him over the noise, "Aren't you glad I found a special spot!?"

He squeezes my hand, as if to say, "Yep!"

I lead him over to a small section of woods. I gesture for him to go through the bush, and he just stares at me, "Where are we going, Clary?"

I roll my eyes, and hop through the bush, disappearing from Jace's sight. My feet land on the hard grass. I turn around, to see Jace appear from the bush, and land right next to me.

"Woah..." he says, trailing off as he sees what's in front of us. There's a long, narrow, path leading up a hill. I grab his hand, and run up the hill, giggling.

At the top, Jace's jaw drops. He looks up, to see an opening between the trees, the branches and leaves forming a beautiful frame around the circle. I lay a blanket on the soft grass, and we both relax on it.

He looks up at the sky, "Don't tell me...We can see the fireworks from right here?"

I nod my head excitedly, "Yep! They're positioned right in the middle."

He shakes his head smiling, "How'd you find this place anyway?"

I smile at the memory, "Simon and I were playing around here at the fireworks, when we were, probably about eight. I accidentally pushed him hard enough he fell back through the bushes! I was scared he was hurt, but then I heard his voice, '"Clary! You gotta see this!"' We went up the hill, and found this place with a perfect view. Ever since, we've come every year, and no one has ever found it,"

He's laughing, and I ask him why, "Oh nothing, just the mental image of an eight-year-old Simon falling backwards into a bush,"

I playfully punch him in the arm, but he still continues to crack up.

All of a sudden, a familiar earth shattering BOOM! shakes the ground beneath you! We both look up at the sky. It's a beautiful rainbow of colors, then all of a sudden, my favorite ones fill the sky! I watch with amazement, and look over at Jace. He's not watching the fireworks, though. He's looking at me, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Jace," I nudge him, "You're supposed to be watching the fireworks,"

"I know," he tucks a loose curl behind my ear, "But you're much more beautiful,"

I look him. The light of the fireworks are reflecting in his eyes, making a kaleidoscope of colors.

Then I kiss him. This time, it felt...different. Not one of our normal makeouts. More passionate. Hungry. Desperate. I roll over on top of him. He slides his hand up and down my back, feeling the hot flesh.

I run my hands underneath the flimsy fabric of his shirt, tracing his abs. I lightly tug on it, hinting for him to take it off. He pulls it over his head, and tosses it somewhere. I do the same with my shirt, and he just stares at me. I start to get self conscious, and my cheeks flush.

He smiles at me, "Clarissa. Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful."

I shiver when he says my name, which is odd, because I usually hate my name.

He rolls us over, and he starts kissing my neck. He lightly sucks on it. I gasp and throw my head back when he bites down on my sweet spot.

I squeeze my legs around him, and we both make strange noises. He lifts his body up of me, and tugs at the seam of my shorts. I shimmy out of them, and roll us over.

I undo the belt of his jeans, and slowly tug them down, to mid-calf. I plant a kiss right above the line of his bowers, and he shivers beneath me. I pull his pants all the way down, and gasp at the huge lump in his boxers.

I suddenly lose all of my self-confidence. How was that gonna fit inside of me? Was it going to hurt?

Instinctively, like a reflex, I poke it.

He jumps, and grits his teeth, "Clary..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong, " he gives me a reassuring smile, "I'm just saying, I'm not sure how much longer I hold back,"

I look at him, puzzled, "On what?"

"On taking you, right here, over my knee. I wanna make you feel good, Clary," he gently touches my cheek, "Tonight is all about you."

A sudden animalistic feeling rushes over me. I yank his pants off and pull his boxers down in a flash! I gape at how big it truly is. At least ten inches. How's it gonna fit?

"You'll be fine, Clary. I'll be gentle. Trust me, this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you,"

It takes me a second to realize I said that out loud, "Why?"

"Because, I'm going to have to hurt you, Clary. I never want to see you in pain," he says.

I just nod.

I look back at his hard member. I'm so nervous. I've never done anything like this before.

I grab it, and squeeze, testing it out, see what he likes. His head is thrown back, and his eyes are closed. I suddenly take the entire head in my mouth, and swirl my tongue around the tip.

His hand grabs my hair, "Fuck, Clary, tonight was...only...supposed...to be about...you," he manages to get out.

I ignore him, and start sliding my hand up and down his shaft, while still sucking on the head.

I then gently fondle his testicles.

I don't know what's come over me. I've never done this before, and I'm acting like I've been doing this for years.

I slowly take him in my mouth, inch by inch, until he's all the way in my mouth. I take a moment to adjust, but then start moving him in and out if my mouth.

He's moaning random things, including my name. I go faster and faster, only focusing on him. I then pull him back out of my mouth, slowly, letting my teeth lightly scrape the side of his cock. I go under, and take his balls into my mouth, still moving my hand up and down his dick.

"Clary...I'm about to...to come...stop now if you don't want me to."

I ignore him, and take the upper half of his penis into my mouth, moving my hand up and down the lower half.

"Clary!" He screams. A warm, sweet liquid explodes into my mouth, a I swallow nearly all of it.

I pull him out of my mouth, both of us panting.

"Holy hell, Clary...Where'd you learn to do that?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I dunno. It was my first time."

He shakes his head, "You have a natural freaking talent," he kisses me, "Your turn."

He flips us over. He positions himself so his strong arms are around my legs and his head is in between my thighs. He gently blows on my hot core through my panties. I shiver.

He kisses down my stomach, stopping right above the edge of my underwear.

He looks at me with questioning eyes, "Clary, are you sure that this is what you want?"

I nod in anticipation, "I love you, Jace. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

He leans over me and kisses me sweetly, "I love you, too,"

Just then, his phone rings. We ignore it, and go back to kissing. The phone continues to ring.

After about the third time it rings, Jace gets fed up, "What the..."

He reaches over and grabs

The phone. A funny expression appears on his face,"It's Maryse. She said she wouldn't call unless it was important,"

He puts the phone to his ear, "Hello? Hey. Is everything alri-" he gets cut off, "Yeah, Clary's with me, wh-? Okay, I'll put it on speaker."

He presses a button, and Maryse's voice fills my ears, "Clary? Jace?" she sounds frantic, "Simon and Isabelle have gone missing."

**A/N/ Sorry to leave off with a cliffhanger! I just couldn't help it! ;) Man, I am on a roll! I started this chapter yesterday around midnight, and now I'm finishing today around midnight! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have a busy week ahead of me! Please review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**_ -Christie_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N/ Thank you all for your reviews so far! They've really encouraged me, and I hope you guys continue!**

_Fireworks_

_Jace's POV_

So, last night started out nice. Very nice, but that quickly came to an end. Clary and I were distressed all night about Simon and Isabelle….

_Last night_

"Simon and Isabelle have gone missing," said Maryse, "They went to a club near our hotel for teenagers last night, and they never came back. They were supposed to be home no later than midnight. I tried calling both of them, but they went straight to voicemail!"

"Why didn't you call us sooner?" I say, the distress in my voice clear.

Maryse let's out a huff, "Well, Jace, I was busy trying to find your sister and Simon!" Her voice cracks,"I just don't know what I'll do if-"

"It's okay, I'm sorry," I say, trying to stay calm.

Clary finally speaks up, "What do you want us to do? Do you want us to fly down there, or-"

"I would be so grateful if you did. Alec is trying his hardest, but I think he's overwhelmed. He could use some help right now. We all could. If your mom says it's okay, Clary, I think it would be best if you came."

"Okay, I'll call her later. It's Simon and Isabelle. She'll understand."

Maryse says thanks, and tells me she loves me, and hangs up.

I look at Clary. She's biting her lip, and her breathing is fast. I plant a kiss on her lips, and pull back, "It'll be okay."

She nods her head, and pulls on her shirt. I have to stay calms and collected, no matter how scared I am for Isabelle. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared for Simon, too.

After Clary and I get dressed, we head back to the institute. She hangs her purse on the coat rack, and goes straight to her room. I follow her to find her quickly throwing her stuff in a spare suitcase from the closet, "I'm starting to pack, then I'll go online and get us tickets, then, then," her voice cracks, "I don't know. I don't know what I'll do if I never see Simon again, I don't know what I'll do if Isabelle doesn't come back. I don't know-"

I see a tear fall from her eye. I walk over to her, wrap my arms around her and pull her into a tight hug. I gently stroke her hair and tell her as many comforting things I can think of,"It'll be okay. We'll find Simon and Isabelle. We will bring them home."

She sniffles, and looks up me, "I love you,"

"I love you, too. Why don't we go to bed, and I'll get up and deal with the tickets and pack our stuff in the morning. You don't have to worry about anything, okay? I will take care of it."

She thinks it over for a second, then nods,"I am tired, but you don't have to-"

"I will. C'mon," I pick her up bridal style, and carry her to my room. She let's out a slight laugh.

I carefully set her on the bed. I then walk over to my dresser, and pull out one of my t-shirts.

"Here," I say, handing it to her, "put this on. It'll be like a dress on you."

She nods. I turn around so she can get changed. That's become a normal thing.

"You don't have to turn around, you know," she says.

"Okay," I say, and cautiously turn around.

She pulls off her shirt, then slips her pants off. She takes off her heels, walks over and sets them neatly by the door.

She walks back over to be, and turns her back towards me,"Could you take my necklace off?"

I nod. I gather her hair in my hand, and set it over on one side of her neck. I undo the tricky little clasp. I side the little pendant on the nightstand.

She looks at me, "Thanks."

"No problem."

She pulls the t-shirt over her head, and it comes to her knees. She pulls back the covers, and pats the spot be side her. I slip off my pants, and shirt, which leaves me only in my boxers.

I turn out the light, and lay down next to her.

Her hair falls into her eyes, and I tuck a stray curl behind her ear. Even in the dim light, her eyes are green and vibrant.

She turns the opposite direction, and presses her body against me. I gently caress her arm for about, fifteen minutes, and we just lie there.

Finally, breaking the silence, and answering my question as to if she was still awake, she says, "I'm scared, Jace,"

I kiss her on the side of her face, "I know. I am, too,"

She chuckles lightly, "You sure don't act like it,"

"Trust me, I'm not as put together as I seem."

She nods her head, and flips around so she's facing me. She kisses me passionately, and I kiss her back. Her hand is cupping one side of my face, and her thumb is moving up and down my cheekbone. My hand is in her hair, playing with the curls. After at least three minutes, she pulls back with a gasp. She forgot to breathe, again. I smile at her, and, with force, she pulls her lips into a smile.

She kisses me quickly on the lips, and yawns, "I love you, goodnight,"

"Goodnight," I say, and she turns over.

After a while, her breathing slows, and I know she's asleep.

_Present_

It's about 4:00am, and I have all our stuff packed in our car, and our tickets bought. Our flight leaves at 6:30, so we need to leave pretty soon. I woke Clary up about 10 minutes ago, and she hopped in the shower. Gathered from the sounds coming from her room, she's gotten out, and is getting dressed.

About 5 minutes later, she walks into the main corridor. She's wearing sneakers, yoga pants, and an, "I 3 New York" sweatshirt. Her hair flows in it's normal curly fashion, and her make-up is light and simple. She still looks beautiful.

"Ready to go?" I ask her.

She nods, and grabs the car keys, "Is it okay if I drive to the airport?"

I nod, and she gathers up her purse, phone, and her wallet. We walk out the door, and hop in our car, beginning to make our way to the airport.

**A/N/ Please tell me what you thought about this chapter in the reviews! Do you like the new direction the story is taking, or do you not? I wanna know! ;)**

** -Christie**


End file.
